Harsiesis Potter
by noorm
Summary: A story where Harry Potter is a Harsiesis, or child forbidden by the god. Harry is power hungry and hell bent on world domination. He had just started his conquest when he accidently time travels back to 30000 B.C. He decides to start his conquest early. How will this affect the time stream?


_If you fail to prepare, you prepare to fail._

**_Chapter 1_**

If anyone is to see Harsiesis, Harry for short, Potter, no one would guess that he was planning on how to conquer the galaxies, like his ancestors before him.

You see, Harry wasn't human. He came from a parasite like race called goa'uld. The goa'ulds are hailed as gods in most of the universe. The truth of the matter was that they weren't true gods.

They needed to infect another person to survive. They generally enter the hosts through the mouth, before taking control of the host, locking their own consciousness up.

The goa'uld then controls the body. Using a substance called Naquadah, that the goa'uld carry within them, they strengthen the host making them faster and stronger, as well as expanding how long they last to be millenia's.

While within a host it is forbidden for two goa'ulds to mate. The reason for this was simple. The child would be to powerful.

The name Harsiesis literally means, child forbidden by the gods, or bane of the gods.

Harry's goa'uld parents, Ra and his queen, Heathor had perished shortly after his birth, leaving him with a hidden starship, also called a ha'tak.

The only way of the planet would be if he took control of the ship, but why do that right know?

If he was to leave right know, he would have every goa'uld after him for being a Harsiesis, and he would be completely defenseless.

Harry strived to improve himself at every turn. This planet, Earth as it was called. Was primitive and barbaric in terms of technology. That said, it still had much to offer him.

He no longer had access to any other source of technology, and even though he had a ship, he had no way to piolit it.

The native humans should be able to teach him the basics of engineering, chemistry, some biology, algebra, geometry, and how to piolit a ship.

He also discovered why his parents would bother coming to such a primitive planet.

There were four great races in the universe.

The Alterans or Ancients, the Goa'uld, or Gods, the Furling, and the Asguards.

The greatest of the four races were the Alterans. The mind truly is the greatest tool, and the Alterans had truly great minds.

They were all geniuses. They had created technologies millenia's ahead of their time.

When the Wraith, an insect like minor race, declared war on them, the Alterans, at the start of the war, won every battle.

As the war went on, the wraith found themselves pushed to near extinction.

The Alterans got arrogant and started sending ships deeper and deeper into Wraith territory.

In a last ditch effort, the Wraith managed to capture 3 ships.

That was when they discovered the cloning technology that the Alteran used.

It suddenly didn't matter that the Alterans won every battle. It no longer mattered that for every one ship that the Alteran lost, the Wraith lost a hundred.

The Wraith simply cloned themselves and kept coming.

The tide of the war changed and the Alterans found themselves losing. Soon all that remained of the once great Alterans was the flying city of Atlantis.

The Alterans knew when they had lost. In order to keep Atlantis intact, they sunk it underwater, before using the Stargates to flee to Earth.

Once there, most of the Alterans decided to Ascend to a higher plane of existence.

Those that didn't intermingled with the native population of earth, eventually intermarrying. Whilst the great mind of the Alterans were lost, their genetic abilities were not. In time, it gained a new name. Magic.

Harry saw magic as a way to get ahead of other goa'ulds.

He took advantage, deciding that if he was to be stranded on this god forsaken backwater excuse of a planet, he might as well make the most of it.

The first thing he did was find any link to the Alterans. This was more of a long term project. It had been millennia since the last Alteran died.

He also learned two mind arts, Occulemency and Legimency.

Legimency was the art of mind reading. By using eye contact, the user could do anything from scanning surface thoughts to searching from memories to planting false memories.

Occulemency was the defence of ones mind. It kept others out of his head. It had the bonus of keeping his mind orderly, improving memory, reaction time, and his acting skills,

The Native humans, the wizards and witches called them muggles, had no defence to legimency, thus why he was able to get the basics of engineering, chemistry, some biology, algebra, geometry, and how to pilot a ship, down within a week.

After seeing the Ha'tak, he was sure he could get of the planet with no difficulty, but why do that? He still had so much more to gain.

With his muggle subjects out of the way, Harry moved onto magical subjects.

He found that the Alterans would weep if they found what their bloodlines were like know.

The Wizards and Witches were all brain dead. The best he could describe arithmancy as would be Barbarian math.

Magic, as it was called, was not about wand movements or saying funny words. It was about intent. The current system was useless, so Harry created a new one. He would bring the system to Earth once he had conquered it, for now, he would use it himself.

The first thing he did was place his wand in his back pack with a 'won't need this anymore'. A wand is a crutch used by wizards and witches.

After he mastered a spell without a focus, he would use a wand as a transmitter to refine his magic.

He then created a spell that would reduce other spells into a equation, allowing him to counter any spell, if he could make both spells result in a zero.

For example, if a stunning spell was the equation 2x+4, he would need a shield that was 2x+4.

2x+4 = 2x+4 cancels each other out.

The reason that no other witch or wizard did anything like this before was because even the most basic cleaning charm had hundreds of variables.

Most wizards and witches can't do math at all. The ones that could are either muggle born or took arithmancy at Hogwarts.

Arithmancy classes at Hogwarts only cover the most basic adding and subtraction problems. Add in that the muggle borns come to Hogwarts at age 11, just finishing elementary school, they tend to forget most of the math they did learn by the time they get out of school.

It was for the same reason that wizards had only one bank, and that bank was run by goblin. They were too stupid to run their own bank.

In order to learn and modify spells more quickly, Harry also learned the language of spells, which he identified as the Alterian native language. It was know called latin.

This would also give him an edge in deciphering Alteran texts.

Harry from age 5 to 10, spent every spare second training.

He discovered at 9 that he had a soul fragment of the previous wizarding Dark Lord in his head. He took advantage, and absorbed it. He spent his last year on earth refining every thing he had learned from the Dark Lord, Voldemorts memories, as well as getting used to using a wand.

He spent the next six months using rituals to further strengthen himself.

While many people have assumed that Voldemort has done hundreds of rituals for much of his power, he knew that in actuality he has only done seventeen nine exceptionally powerful rituals.

The first of those nine one changes your age to twenty five and permanently freezes it at that age.

The second one causes your body to be in perfect, health and fitness.

The third will cause you to no longer require sleep and cause your strength, speed, reflexes, and durability to increase exponentially.

The fourth ritual allows you to see in the dark and to be able to see through many charms and spells.

The fifth gives an unnatural affinity for wandless magic.

The fifth enhances your healing and regenerative powers.

The sixth ritual actually causes an approximate increase in your magical core between forty and sixty percent.

The seventh ritual gives you an instinctual amount of control over your own magic, something that normally takes decades to develop naturally.

And the last and final ritual is the most powerful of them all. It was one that interested Harry the most,not for it's power, but it's origin.

The last ritual is one Voldemort found that was created by Merlin himself. The scrolls Voldemort found containing the ritual said that its purpose was to "help the children of the Alterans realize their true potential". While it didn't say who the Alterans were, Voldemort decided to go through with the ritual, knowing that he had his Horcruxes in case something went wrong. The effects of the ritual were awe inspiring, not for the boost in magical power it gave, which was actually about a ten percent boost, but for the effect it had on the mind. This ritual caused Voldemort's mind to go from using approximately sixteen percent to anywhere between seventy to ninety percent.

It made Harry's mind go from about using 20 percent to using anywhere between 75 to 98 percent.

With all this in mind, Harry decided he had gotten everything he could from this backwater planet and left for the stars


End file.
